Un año a tu Lado
by Nilliet
Summary: Craig nos cuenta como fue su primer año de noviasgo con su adorado novio Kyle. Y cuanto ama a quien el considera su angel. (Craig x Kyle) Cryle.


**Un año a tu Lado**

 **Género: Romance**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi**

* * *

Estaba aburrido. Sin saber qué hacer en la estúpida escuela, esperando escuchar la perra campana. Pero la muy maldita no sonaba, y el estúpido tiempo avanzaba con una lentitud tortuosa. Juro a ver visto caracoles avanzar más rápido. Me iba a volver loco, no tenía con que distraerme. Y hay a mi lado estaba el. Kyle, un ángel, niño de mami, mocoso reservado e inocente, y todos los malos chismes sobre el son solo tonterías del gordo. Pero al final es el único amigo de Stan Marsh que no me da tantos motivos para masacrarlo. Y es agradable, no lo sé, te hace sentir que ¡Craig despierta! Diablos, por donde navega mi mente cuando me aburro.

Cuando la maldita campana sonó, rápidamente Salí del salón ya no soportaba estar ahí, muriendo de aburrimiento. En lugar de ir la cafetería como todo el mundo, me dirigí al jardín trasero de la escuela. Comencé a trepar por una cerca de metal, fácil de escalar ¿Qué había al otro lado?: La libertad.

-¡Craig! – Oí que me llamaban. Me di la vuelta, ahí estaba el, el ángel niño de mami agradable y comprensivo pero a su vez discreto.

-¿Pasa algo? –Intente serle indiferente. Quería mandarlo a… En fin pero algo me lo impedía, no podía despreciarlo.

-¿Qué… Que haces? –Pregunto, no es tan idiota, él sabía bien que hacía.

-Nada que te incumba.

-Lo ciento. –Aun sujetándome de la cerca volteé el rostro para verlo, hay parado con esa cara de "perdón por molestarte" Al menos me dio esa impresión.

-Entonces ¿Necesitas algo? –Le pregunte tratando de ser algo más amable ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-Yo, solo te vi y no se ¿Vas a escaparte?

Guarde silencio unos segundos. -¿Podrías no decirle a nadie?

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque no quiero estar aquí ¿Bien?

Se asustó un poco lo sé porque agacho la mirada. –Bien… No diré nada. Perdón por interrumpirte. –Me aseguro.

-Gracias. Nos vemos. –El asintió, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. No sé porque siento que él quería decirme algo. –Kyle. –Lo llame.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo dándose la vuelta.

Baje de la cerca y camine hacia él. -¿Hay algo que querías decirme?

El bajo la mirada, temía que le hiciera algo, lo sé. –No…

-¿Seguro?

-Yo… Bueno, no es nada importante.

¿Por qué me ocultaba algo? ¿Qué intentaba decirme? No sé porque pero solo se me ocurrió algo… Y lo intente.

-Kyle. –Volví a llamarlo, él no me contesto. Lo tome de la barbilla y el apretó los ojos, creía que le aria daño pero no tenía esa intención. –No te quiero hacer daño. –Asegura y comencé a acercarlo.

-Craig... –Dijo antes de unir mis labios con los de él. Eran suaves, me gustaban sus labios. Fue un beso en cierto modo dulce, logre lamer esos deliciosos labios, sabían a fruta. Yo no soy idiota el gimió mientras nos besábamos. Te gusto ¿Verdad, Kyle?

-No digas nada ¿Esta bien? –Le pedí para cambiar de tema.

-¿Solo hiciste eso para que me callara?

-No fue por eso ¿Esta bien?

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. –Le dije. De hecho si lo sabía, pero…

-¿No sabes? –Me cuestiono incrédulo pude ver una, casi invisible, sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tal vez porque me gustas un poco. –Admití dándome cuenta de que le estaba siendo sincero.

Él sonrió sonrojado y luego desvió sus ojos para no mirarme directamente. -¿Solo un poco?

Yo reí. –Bueno, me gustas mucho. -No estaba muy convencido en ese entonces, pero sí sé que por algo me gustaba.

-Tú también me gustas, Craig. –Me dijo, se había sonrojado aun mas, lo encontré tan adorable en ese momento. –Pero no sabía cómo decirte. –Admitió.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Te vas igual, Craig? –Pregunto yo voltees a ver la cerca "Tan cerca…" mire la escuela "Tan aburrida" Y lo mire a él con sus suaves labios sabor fruta, su hermosa tez blanca, sus mejillas rosas, sus ondas rojizas sobre la frente y corona. Sus verdes ojos con el brillo de la vida y la esperanza tatuados en ellos, su profundo y embriagador olor a frutos rojos "Tan lindo… Tan especial… tan angelical…"

Finalmente me quede con él. Recuerdo como nos tomamos las manos debajo de la mesa en el almuerzo, como me explico todos los ejercicios de las asignaturas de un modo que me atrapo como una telaraña, como salimos juntos al final de las clases, como me dejo probar sus labios todas las veces que quise, como lo hicimos oficial. El que después de ese día nos encontraran más amigables y levantábamos las sospechas, que terminamos contándoles a nuestros amigos y luego a todo el mundo, que él me hizo poner más atención en los ya no tan aburridos estudios, porque amo que él me explique todo con su fuerte pero suave vos, que yo le enseñara a no dejarse joder por el gordo y que luego me hiciera caso, como me volví mejor persona sin darme cuenta solo porque quería ser merecedor de un ángel así.

¿Y hoy? Hoy paso un año, un año precioso tan largo como corto a su lado. Largo por que paso cada segundo a su lado. Y corto, por que el tiempo que paso a su lado jamás es suficiente. Es por su culpa que ahora me llevo bien con Marsh, que este se lleve demasiado bien con Tweek, cosa que se me hace sospechoso. Que me volví mejor persona, que ahora de verdad me halle a mí mismo, y puedo decir que al lado de mi niño, mi precioso ángel llamado Kyle soy realmente feliz y que lo que más deseo es que poder hacerlo siempre feliz.

Aquí me encuentro ahora. Explorando su boca con la lengua, rosando sus dulces labios. Nos separamos mirándonos, amo ver cada día sus preciosos ojos, tocar su suave blanca piel, acariciar sus mejillas y ver como se tornan rosadas, repetirle una y mil veces que lo amo… Porque lo amo.

Una hoja cayó sobre su pequeña nariz. La tome entre mis dedos.

-Tiene forma de corazón. –Señala mi niño.

-Observo la hoja y me doy cuenta que tiene razón. –Así parece.

-Es linda. –Comenta Kyle. Yo le doy a hoja y el, la toma entre sus delgados dedos.

Acaricio su nariz con el pulgar. –Aquí callo. –Le recuerdo y el ríe. Amo que ría.

Se inclina para recostarse sobre mi pecho. Yo acaricio sus hermosos y rojos cabellos. Amo hacer espirales con los dedos cada vez que sigo el mismo camino que uno de sus mechones.

-Ya llevamos un año juntos chiquito. –Comento alzando una amo.

El me mira sonriendo, mira mi mano y luego posa la suya sobre ella. –Lo sé. –Me dice. Se asoma a mí, con la mano que tengo libre lo tomo de la nuca y suavemente lo acerco. Un suave y dulce beso donde le digo todo lo que siento por él, por mi dulce y preciado chiquito. Se aleja y vuelve a posar su cabeza sobre mi pecho. –Es hermoso. –Asegura.

-Kyle… -Lo llamo.

-¿Si? –Pregunta con su suave tono.

-Te amo…

-Yo a ti Craig. Soy muy feliz contigo.

Sin soltar su mano, acaricio su espalda con la otra, y él pone la mano que tiene libre cerca de mi hombro. Así pasamos nuestro momento, en un lugar apartado, bajo los árboles entre besos y abrazos. Hasta el anochecer y todavía más. Más tarde lo llevare a su casa, donde sé que me pedirá que me queda y lo hare. Sheila preparara algo delicioso y no dejara de mencionarnos la escuela y la responsabilidad, Ike hará ridículos comentarios sobre nuestra relación y nos tomara fotos mientras estemos distraídos, Gerald probablemente estará trabajando. Y entonces subiré con mi niño veremos alguna película nueva, se dormirá en mis brazos, no hará falta taparnos el calor de nuestros cuerpos es suficiente, y mientras intento conciliar el sueño para descansar junto a mi nenito, disfrutare verlo dormir alegremente, y de su dulce y suave olor. Hasta que finalmente me duerma junto a la persona que más amo en el mundo. Te quiero angelito, siempre estaré hay para mi niño… Te amo Kyle.

* * *

 **Hola! Aca les traigo un One-shot. Corto pero adorable... Y demaciado Cursil, pero bueo, estaba aburrida y lo escribi.  
**


End file.
